


Cerchi scuri sulle lenzuola

by Secotangente



Category: Hellboy (Movies 2004-2008)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Porn, Brother/Sister Incest, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Forced Marriage, Hurt No Comfort, Incest, Incest Kink, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, Non-Consensual, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secotangente/pseuds/Secotangente
Summary: Il principe Nuada - ora ufficialmente re - acconsente ad una tregua con gli esseri umani dopo anni di guerra. Deciso a tornare a Bethmoora, per il bene della sorella si abbassa al volere del Consiglio: sposare un'umana. Nuada odia la giovane moglie - troppo gracile, giovane, estranea - e non lo nasconde. La prima notte di nozze, tuttavia, gli offre degli inaspettati spunti di riflessione che lo dirigono verso un'altra prospettiva. Purtroppo, però, la consapevolezza è troppo dolorosa perché duri. E il ciclo si ripete.[Questa fanfiction è dura da leggere, pertanto non ne consiglio la lettura "a cuor leggero". Contiene scene di sesso non consensuale, allusioni - non troppo velate sebbene non esplicite - all'incesto e violenza fisica e verbale. Ho cercato di rendere Nuada più vero, in qualche modo, di permettergli di sentire qualcosa e di esprimerlo. Spero di aver curato abbastanza l'aspetto introspettivo e di non essere andata in OOC. Buona lettura.]
Relationships: Nuada (Hellboy)/Original Character(s), Nuada/Nuala (Hellboy)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Cerchi scuri sulle lenzuola

**I**

Avrebbe dovuto sposare sua sorella, non una donna qualsiasi. Non aveva la pelle abbastanza candida, era stupida, avida, invidiosa. Era _umana_. Vederla calpestare il suolo di Bethmoora gli fece venir voglia di spezzarle il collo a mani nude; non ne era degna. Nuada le riconobbe solo il garbo di tenere occhi bassi e capo chino: conosceva il proprio posto. O forse aveva solo paura. Avrebbe fatto meglio ad averne. Si teneva a reverenziale distanza dal trono dove secoli prima aveva seduto Balor e dove ora sedeva Nuada. Com'era bella, Bethmoora, quando ancora gli Elementali la nutrivano e rinnovavano di vita! Sbocciava e poi si diramava nel sottosuolo come le radici di un colossale albero cosmico. Cosmico _e immortale_ , pensava il principe. Ma era il passato. Ora Nuada _vedeva_ , e sapeva che anche la bellezza, prima o poi, muore. Il suo posto avrebbe dovuto essere al Consiglio, tra le carcasse suburbane di lamiere e calcestruzzo. Che onore ci sarebbe stato in questo? Gli bastava l'onta di una sposa umana. Avrebbe regnato e lo avrebbe fatto nella propria reggia, fosse stata pure oscura e imputridita come l'animo degli uomini.

«A cosa è servita la morte di mio padre, dunque?»

Fosse stata un gatto, l'umana avrebbe fatto un gran balzo dalla paura.

«Non parlavo con te, sta' calma.»

Aveva ancora addosso l'abito da sposa; blu, probabilmente scelto da Nuala. Più ci pensava più gli veniva voglia di fare pazzie. Per sua sorella aveva deciso di accettare un sodalizio _contronatura_ , una tregua con gli umani. Quella stupida aveva già tentato di togliersi la vita troppe volte e l'idea di perderla – _e di_ _scomparire lui stesso_ – lo aveva fatto cedere. Eppure ora se ne pentiva: avrebbe voluto ricominciare da capo. I sensi di colpa e il disonore lo divoravano.

«Vieni qui...», esitò, «Com'è che ti chiamavi?»

«Lisa, Maestà.»

Gli si avvicinò a passo incerto. Tremava di paura, probabilmente anche di freddo, e Nuada capì di odiarla ancora di più. Era piccola, debole, terrorizzata. Pareva quasi l'avessero fatto di proposito a sceglierne una simile a Nuala. Un fantoccio di carne con le fattezze di sua sorella. Una bugia. Il caso, ancora una volta, si era fatto beffa di lui.

«Sai cosa succederà.», le disse.

«Sì.»

«Bene. Hai paura di me?»

Lisa staccò un filo di perline dal corpetto decorato; il suono delle sferette di vetro rotolò per la sala del trono. Ci stava giocherellando nervosa già dal loro arrivo: lo artigliava, quasi a volerselo strappare di dosso, e, una volta giunta alla carne, Nuada immaginò che volesse strapparsi via anche quella. L'elfo non attese una risposta.

«È saggio che tu ne abbia, perché non sarò gentile. Non avrò timore di farti del male, né di vederti piangere e sentirti urlare. Quello che accadrà è necessario al Consiglio. Sei mia sposa ma non sarai la mia amante. È chiaro?»

Lisa annuì.

«Se hai qualcosa da dire parla, ma sii concisa. _Detesto_ la voce umana.»

«A cosa servirebbe?», replicò aspra, «Hai già deciso tutto quanto tu.»

«Parlami con rispetto, ragazza.»

«No! Non sono io che ho voluto sposarti, né offrirmi come puttana! Non ho nemmeno finito il liceo per colpa di questa guerra! Ho sempre odiato tutti quanti e li odio ancora di più sapendo di dover dare il culo per salvarli! Io non volevo salvare proprio nessuno. Dio, tutto questo è assurdo...», sibilò infine, «È come se fossi sprofondata nel medioevo.»

Nuada non disse nulla. La osservò con curiosità mentre riprendeva fiato e provava in modo maldestro a non piangere. Pensò che gli faceva pena, ma la pena si mutò presto in rabbia. Lasciò il trono molto lentamente seguendola con quei suoi occhi giallastri. Rimase quindi in piedi davanti a lei. Poteva sentirla tremare, forte, proprio come tremava lui quella volta in cui – ancora giovane – si era introdotto di nascosto nelle stanze di Nuala e l'aveva accarezzata mentre dormiva. Il ricordo lo fece quasi gemere.

«Almeno stanotte non mi toccare, ti prego.»

Nuada rise piano, ma a lei sembrò più un rantolo o il ruggito cupo di una bestia.

«Queste stesse parole le pronunciava sempre mia sorella», mormorò, «quando m'infilavo nel suo letto e le strappavo la camicia da notte. La possedevo – alla fine – e a lei piaceva. Gridava, e tutti, incluso nostro padre, sapevano che ero _io_ a farla godere.»

L'espressione di Lisa si contrasse dal disgusto.

«Siamo gemelli: lei può sentire tutto ciò che sento io, sia esso dolore o piacere.»

«Allora fottiti tua sorella e riportami a casa.»

La scaraventò per terra con un manrovescio e l'eco del corpo contro il suolo lo fece sentire confuso, disgiunto dalla propria coscienza. Bethmoora si era fatta spettrale; ogni suono si espandeva per le caverne e i cunicoli, intorbidendogli i pensieri. Lisa si portò la mano alla bocca e ritrasse le dita rosse di sangue. Le ripulì sul vestito, poi si alzò in piedi.

«Non voglio più stare qui.», ringhiò.

**II**

Nonostante l'ambiente ormai decrepito e denso di polvere, alcuni domestici raccomandati dalla principessa si erano occupati di preparare il talamo nuziale e di illuminare la camera con delle torce, creando l'illusione di un luogo ancora in vita. Era tutto così diverso da come lo ricordava Nuada, così _antico_. L'ingegneria goblin di quel luogo si era cristallizzata da centinaia di anni, e ora gli appariva quasi buffa, elementare. Aveva vissuto troppo tempo nelle viscere della metropolitana, fredde di neon, acciaio e suoni aspri. Quasi si era dimenticato del silenzio e aspettava che da un momento all'altro il frastuono dei binari lo ferisse. Lisa si sedette sul letto e si sfilò la tiara dai capelli biondi. Era graziosa: aveva un viso dall'aria innocente, grandi occhi verdi e corporatura minuta; forse un po' scialba, avrebbe detto qualche umano, ma piacevole. Non gli costò troppo ammetterlo: che di mortale o meno si stesse parlando, era solo una costatazione oggettiva. Gli venne in mente quella volta in cui, da ragazzo, gli arrivò all'orecchio "quanto i figli di re Balor fossero poco attraenti". Era vero, almeno fra la sua gente. Non che gli fosse mai realmente importato: ciò che contava era dimostrare valore nelle armi e sagacia strategica. Il resto che andasse pure al diavolo. Nuala invece ne soffriva molto, a tratti si disperava. Talvolta, quando le notti erano più silenziose del solito, la sentiva piangere oltre la parete di pietra. Lui l'aveva sempre trovata bellissima. E anche Lisa, la prima volta che la vide, le disse che era bella, e Nuala aveva sorriso. Gli sembrarono entrambe sincere, quel giorno.

«Ti stava bene, la tiara.», bisbigliò.

«Cosa?»

«Ho detto che la tiara ti stava bene.»

Lisa parve adombrarsi un po', ma Nuada non capì.

«Me l'ha regalata tua sorella.»

Il principe – ora Re, e faceva un certo effetto ricordarselo – disfece il nodo che teneva stretti i lembi della sopratunica dorata e ripiegò la stoffa riponendola s'uno stipo di legno intarsiato. Gettò un occhio alla moglie, ancora vestita dei pesanti strati dell'abito cerimoniale. Aveva gli occhi bassi. La struttura del letto innalzava il materasso di almeno sessanta centimetri in più rispetto alla norma, e Lisa faceva ondeggiare i piedi nel vuoto, fissandoli con insistenza. Probabilmente temeva ciò che sarebbe accaduto da lì a breve, immaginava tutti i possibili scenari. Forse architettava modi per difendersi e scappare, oppure non pensava proprio a niente.

«Che ti prende?»

«Avevi detto di detestare la voce umana, anche se mi sembra identica a quella della tua razza,», rispose lei aspra, «perciò tengo la bocca chiusa.»

Nuada sbuffò; si sentì fastidiosamente sconfitto.

«Vieni qui e aiutami con i ganci della sopratunica. Anche tu avrai bisogno di me per quel corpetto.»

«Io dormo con indosso i vestiti.», decise lei, poi aggiunse piano: «Per favore.»

Gli rivolse lo stesso sguardo implorante di Nuala, _il solito_. Ugualmente triste, ugualmente velato di lacrime e allo stesso tempo crudele. Negli anni aveva imparato ad ignorarlo, mentendo a se stesso, convincendosi di non usarle violenza, illudendosi che provasse piacere e che il pianto della sorella, alla fine di ogni amplesso, fosse solo di vergogna e non di dolore. Si sentì bruciare dalla rabbia. Sfilò gli stivali e si mise a letto, allungando una mano sulla schiena di Lisa. Quella ragazza era troppo giovane perfino per un umano.

«Lascia che ti sollevi dal peso delle stoffe.»

«Faccio da sola.», gemette.

Si liberò dal corpetto con difficoltà e abbandonò gli strati del vestito sul pavimento. Qualcuno, il giorno dopo, avrebbe cambiato le lenzuola – testimonianza dell' _effettiva_ tregua – e si sarebbe portato dietro anche l'abito. Rimase in piedi accanto al letto che le arrivava quasi alla vita, con indosso solo una sottoveste di seta leggera. Anche il re, alla fine, aveva sbrigato da sé la faccenda dei ganci, e ora – dall'altro capo del talamo – la osservava, in piedi e a torso nudo. Capì che era a disagio.

«Voi umani siete delle creature orribili, avide, disgustose.», mormorò, «Ma tu sei stata gentile con mia sorella. Sorrideva spesso quando ti aveva intorno.»

«Nuala è una creatura buona.», sibilò Lisa, «Si è presa cura di me mentre tu eri impegnato ad evitare la tregua. Forse, in fondo, speravo ci riuscissi.»

«Non provocarmi, umana.»

Nuada salì sul materasso e le afferrò il polso per aiutarla a raggiungerlo. Si distesero immobili l'uno accanto all'altra, poi Lisa tirò su col naso e inghiottì un singhiozzo.

«Io so come si fa, il sesso. L'ho visto in un video su internet. Era orribile e violento e c'erano saliva e sperma dappertutto. Mi ha fatto schifo.»

Suo marito sollevò un sopracciglio.

«Ti hanno educata con la pornografia?»

«No, sono stata io a cercarla. Volevo sapere cosa mi avresti fatto. Pensavo mi avrebbe tranquillizzata, invece...»

Nuada sospirò. Gli esseri umani erano capaci di rendere torbido e meschino qualsiasi atto naturale, dal nutrirsi al piacere. Digrignò i denti disgustato. Stavolta, quando provò pena per lei, non si sentì furioso, non la odiò troppo forte. E si sentì in colpa.

«Quello che hai visto è una menzogna, è perversione. Io potrei-»

Non riuscì a finire la frase.

«Che cosa?»

«Potrei mostrarti com'è in realtà.»

Lisa si ritrasse rapida, pericolosamente in bilico sul bordo del materasso.

«Perché ti mostri gentile, adesso? Hai detto che non lo saresti stato, che avresti ignorato le mie urla e le mie lacrime. Vuoi prendermi per il culo, pezzo di merda, per maciullarmi come piace a te.»

Nuada l'afferrò per il collo e con un impeto quasi primordiale la trasse a sé. Desiderava che lo guardasse dritto negli occhi, che temesse lui e il proprio sguardo.

«Voi umani siete irriconoscenti e maliziosi, buoni solo per inganni e trucchi.», ringhiò. «Provo a tenderti una mano e in cambio ricevo insulti. Del resto è a questo che siete abituati, certo.»

«Non riesc-»

«Cosa dovrei fare secondo te? Dare rispetto alla specie che ha schiacciato il mio popolo, che lo ha reso schiavo e confinato nei bassifondi delle città, lontano dalle foreste?»

«Ti preg-»

«Ecco cosa dovrei fare, feccia umana.», serrò le dita attorno al collo della ragazza con maggior acredine, insensibile alle unghie che lei gli conficcava sulle nocche. «Dovrei prenderti con la violenza e farti implorare pietà.»

Le iridi di Lisa guizzarono all'indietro per pochi secondi. Annaspò sull'orlo dell'incoscienza ma ancora decisa a lottare. Il dorso candido delle mani di Nuada si era macchiato di sangue brunastro. Probabilmente – seppur stemperato dalle grandi distanze – il dolore stava penetrando anche nella pelle delicata di Nuala.   
Fu negli ultimi istanti di lucidità che Lisa capì come salvarsi. Tentò e ci riuscì.

« _Fratello mio_ –», rantolò, «ti prego.»

Nuada la lasciò andare come fosse stata acciaio rovente. Per la prima volta, dopo quasi due anni da _quel giorno_ , provò la stessa sensazione – fisicamente dolorosa, feroce, brutale – del delitto. La minaccia di un singhiozzo gli spezzò il respiro in gola proprio come quando,ancora infuocato dall'orgasmo della battaglia e accecato dall'odio, aveva ucciso il padre. Quel padre che aveva profondamente amato perfino mentre gli infliggeva il colpo fatale, quel padre che, in un soffio, gli aveva concesso l'orribile consapevolezza del peso di una vita. Senza fiato si tastò febbrilmente le mani rigate di graffi e viscide di sangue; solo allora percepì il dolore. Pensò a Nuala e ancora una volta a Balor. Per la prima volta pianse in presenza di qualcuno che non fosse se stesso. Non provò vergogna se non diversi giorni dopo: in quel momento, tutto gli si era arenato fra le dita e lui l'osservava stupito. _Spaventato_. Nuada si scoprì terrorizzato dalle proprie azioni. Piangeva, muto, e le lacrime imprimevano piccoli cerchi scuri sulle lenzuola.

**III**

L'accompagnò con lo sguardo finché non si fu addormentata. Avrebbe voluto dirle qualcosa ma sarebbe stato superfluo. Offensivo. L'ascoltò piangere per un tempo che non seppe quantificare, poi provò ad addormentarsi al ritmo del suo respiro. Non ci riuscì. Detestò quella ragazza per quell'inganno meschino, eppure l'odio si invischiò in un sentimento quieto, quasi strappatogli a forza dall'abitudine. L'umana – almeno a riguardo – era innocente. Voleva solo sopravvivere. Ma questo l'avrebbe ammesso più avanti. Stare a letto era diventato fastidioso. Il motivo a nodi celtici del baldacchino gli si era stampato in testa e faceva strani scherzi: ora sembrava muoversi, ora cambiare forma o dissolversi piano fino a sparire nel porpora. La luce morbida delle torce si mescolava alla penombra in una danza che gli diede le vertigini. Saltò giù dal letto e aprì la finestra: non era poi così diversa dalle viscere della metropolitana, Bethmoora. Stalattiti e stalagmiti colonnari disegnavano volte e archi che aprivano antri scuri e gallerie. Dov'era, dunque, la vita? Relegata sotto i massi, nelle pozze d'acqua sotterranea, tra le rughe delle pareti rocciose. Celata alla vista come insetti striscianti, come i membri del Consiglio negli edifici abbandonati di Manhattan, come i troll invisibili sotto ai ponti. Si rivolse alla ragazzina avvolta nelle coperte e non seppe accusarla con lo stesso fervore di poche ore prima. Il senso di colpa arrivò puntuale a divorargli il fegato come l'aquila di Prometeo. Richiuse la finestra; Nuada sorprese la moglie a sollevare la testolina dal nido di coperte: era sveglia. Fu quello che le disse, infatti, poiché non c'era altro da dire. Le scuse sarebbero state ridicole.

«Sei sveglia.»

Lisa annuì senza guardarlo.

«Ho freddo.», disse.

«Non ci sono altre coperte, fatti bastare quelle che hai.»

Una risposta asciutta di cui si pentì. La ragazza è innocente, si ripeté, una sventurata sorteggiata a caso. Avevano lasciato che un algoritmo casuale segnasse il destino di una sola persona – fra i sedici e i diciannove anni, di sesso femminile, _illibata_ – selezionata tra tutti gli abitanti degli Stati Uniti. Un onore per lei e un disonore per lui. La raggiunse e le sfiorò una spalla sforzandosi di essere il più gentile possibile. Era terrorizzata: gli occhi sgranati e le labbra pronte a deformarsi nel pianto.

«Non avere paura.»

Nonostante qualche debole protesta, Nuada riuscì a spogliarla della camicia da notte e se la strinse contro il petto. Era calda e morbida. Il contatto diretto con la sua pelle gli provocò una reazione che rifiutava eppure impossibile da placare. L'abbracciò più forte e anche Lisa – sottovoce – aveva sospirato.

«Ti senti meglio?»

«Sì.»

«Bene.»

Nuada abbassò le palpebre quasi senza accorgersene. Quel corpicino nudo così vicino – e umano, per gli dei, _umano_! – lo aveva mosso di un vigore che solo Nuala era stata capace di risvegliare. Pensare a lei, ad occhi chiusi, fu inevitabile. Si chinò per baciarle una spalla, poi il collo. Le sfiorò un orecchio con la punta del naso.

«Senti cosa mi hai fatto.» le disse, «Toccami.»

«Non so se-»

«Adesso sei mia moglie.» Il tono tradì un certo fastidio. « _Toccami_.», ripeté.

Lisa allungò incerta la piccola mano e sfiorò il profilo di quella virilità sconosciuta. Si ritrasse subito dopo, rossa in viso e mortificata. Nuada le rivolse uno sguardo severo, sebbene già liquido di eccitazione.

«Perché lo hai fatto?» le soffiò sulle labbra, «Allenta le cinghie di quei pantaloni.»

«Mi vergogno.»

Nuada roteò gli occhi e si mise a sedere sul letto. _Che seccatura_.

«Ho capito. Appoggiati allo schienale, così. No, più in alto.», la corresse, «E togli quelle mani dal petto.»

Si lasciò sfuggire un mezzo sorriso. Quella ragazzina era squisitamente imbarazzata, le gambe nude incrociate a proteggersi, le dita strette attorno alla stoffa fine delle lenzuola. E quei seni, così piccoli e sodi; assomigliava proprio a Nuala. Gettò i pantaloni scuri ai piedi del letto; era completamente nudo – lo erano entrambi, adesso – e si sedette a gambe aperte di fronte a Lisa. Lei non sapeva dove guardare: se in basso, in alto, di lato, se chiudere gli occhi e basta. Gli venne da ridere. Appoggiò i gomiti sul materasso e la chiamò con lo sguardo. Era quasi indecente.

«D'ora in avanti obbedirai ai miei ordini senza protestare.», dichiarò, «Non voglio sentire lamentele né squittii. È chiaro?»

Annuì.

«Non ti ho sentito, umana.», ringhiò, «Scandisci bene: " _Sì, mio Re"_. Avanti.»

«S-sì, mio Re.»

«Brava bambina. Ora obbedisci.»

Lisa si espose giusto di uno spiraglio, coprendosi il sesso con le mani. I denti stringevano forte il labbro inferiore, le iridi schizzavano un po' dappertutto lungo la stanza e il cuore le martellava nel petto e in gola. Quando Nuada espirò rumorosamente, con palese insofferenza, la ragazza strinse gli occhi e divaricò le gambe. Non si sforzò di apparire sensuale.

«Ma che _carina_.», mormorò roco, «Azzarderei a dire che non assomigli ad un'umana vista da questa prospettiva.»

Lei non disse nulla e non aprì gli occhi.

«Immagino tu non sia ancora bagnata.»

Lisa annuì.

«Fammi vedere come ti tocchi.»

«Non voglio.»

«Non ricominciare, _Moglie_.», l'avvertì Nuada, «Avevo detto niente lamentele.»

«Ti prego, non ne posso più... fa' quello che devi fare e basta.»

Nuada schioccò la lingua con ostentata insofferenza.

«Come immaginavo. Volevo solo aiutarti.», sbuffò, «Mi sarebbe anche piaciuto osservarti cavalcarmi, ma _forse_ sarebbe stata una scena pietosa, pensandoci bene.»

Il re la tirò a sé afferrandola per una caviglia e la sovrastò con facilità.

«Ho cambiato idea,» le sussurrò all'orecchio, «voglio che mi chiami _fratello_ mentre ti possiedo. Oh, e hai il permesso di piangere.»

Nuada fece leva sulla testata del letto e la penetrò con rabbia. Solo allora Lisa sgranò gli occhi e incontrò quelli crudeli – e compiaciuti – dell'elfo. Non ebbe la forza di gridare. Le leccò una guancia e aderì più che poté al corpo della giovane moglie, tanto da poter percepirne il battito frenetico del cuore, poi sorrise crudele. Con una flessione del braccio fece nuovamente leva sul telaio del letto, lasciò che la ragazza si riprendesse dall'intrusione violenta di prima e si abbatté nuovamente su di lei con brutalità.

«Sei una brava sorellina.», ansimò lui, «La mia preferita.»


End file.
